ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Four Silver Fangblades
The Four Silver Fangblades are important Serpentine artifacts and weapons in LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. They appear as silver daggers with ornate designs around the base of the blade and a round gem set at the end of the hilt. The gems and blades glow with a colored aura - green, red, blue, and grey - corresponding with the colors of the four main Serpentine tribes. They are needed to summon the Great Devourer, which was said to consume all of Ninjago when awakened. The Fangblades were created from the Devourer's teeth, and are thus nearly indestrucible - only the magma of Torchfire Mountain is hot enough to destroy them. History Tick Tock Pythor's ultimate goal was to find the Fangblades and awaken the Great Devourer as a means of avenging the Serpentine's imprisonment by the ancient people of Ninjago. However, the only clue to the Fangblades' location was a cryptic riddle: "When the five fangs unite as one, the path to unleashing the Great Devourer has begun". To this end, Pythor released the other four tribes (with the help of the unwitting Lloyd Garmadon) and united them under his own leadership by defeating the Serpentine Generals in a Slither Pit. However, the map he sought did not reveal itself, prompting the Anacondrai to furiously ponder the riddle in his tribe's new underground lair. A chance scuffle between Acidicus and Skalidor provided the answer - "the five fangs" did not refer to the Serpentine tribes, but the General's Snake Staffs. When Pythor placed all five staffs together on a pedestal, their antivenoms dripped and mixed together - when a parchment was immersed in the puddle, a map to the four Fangblades was created. All of Nothing Despite the Ninja's best efforts, the Serpentine managed to gather all four Fangblades, keeping them under heavy guard in their underground fortress. However, the arrival of Lloyd - now the Green Ninja - and an attack by Lord Garmadon's Skulkin army allowed the Ninja to steal all of the Fangblades and make preparations to destroy them. The Rise of the Great Devourer Unfortunately for the Ninja, Pythor snuck aboard their ship and reclaimed the Fangblades before they could be destroyed. After a furious chase between the full forces of the Ninja and the Serpentine Train, Pythor managed to reach the city of Ouroboros, where he placed the Fangblades in a statue of the Great Devourer. Upon doing so, the statue leaked venom into the Slither Pit and fell apart, allowing the Great Devourer to burst from its prison. It is unknown what happened to the Fangblades after the Great Devourer was awakened and subsequently destroyed. Locations The locations of the four Fangblades are as follows: *Hypnobrai: Mega Monster Amusement Park (Once Bitten, Twice Shy) *Fangpyre: Fire Temple (The Green Ninja) *Constrictai: The Blade Cup; formerly at the Desert Pyramid (The Royal Blacksmiths) *Venomari: Unknown location; Pythor travelled underground to avoid the Ninja's notice - by the time they located him, he was too far away for them to stop him. Instead, the Ninja infiltrated the Serpentine's fortress in hopes of stealing the other three Fangblades. (All of Nothing) Set Appearances Hypnobrai Fangblade *9450 Epic Dragon Battle Fangpyre Fangblade *9449 Ultra Sonic Raider Constrictai Fangblade *9448 Samurai Mech Venomari Fangblade *9447 Lasha's Bite Cycle Ninjago.com Description One of the four tribal silver fang blades that, when combined, will unleash the Great Devourer. Gallery pic5B6B245C82FC6AE2BFF5464CA8A5F814.png|Venomari picF7B8368ABEAA2DFA7E72AFC2597504A8.png|Constrictai pic9E3051B480C62354BB946970797799F6.png|Fangpyre picAABCC07490B1EFD8A9A2FCB6E2F88586.png|Hypnobrai Blade cup.png|A Fangblade as the Blade Cup The third silver fangblade.png Pythor ep.10.png The first fangblade.png The four fangblades1 ep.11.png Foursilverfangblades.jpg Category:Objects Category:Serpentine Category:2012 Category:Weapons Category:Ninjago Category:2012 Weapons Category:Ninjago: Rise of the Snakes Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Serpentine Weapons